


What's It to You?

by kalypso_of_ogygia



Category: Green Gables Fables
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt, Jealous, Shirbert, Some Fluff, Some angst, Stalking, date, mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypso_of_ogygia/pseuds/kalypso_of_ogygia
Summary: Anne follows Gilbert and Ruby around the mall, trying to make sense of that weird feeling in her chest.(In which Anne doesn't get that she's jealous)





	What's It to You?

**Author's Note:**

> More. Old. Shirbert. Fics. Reading through this makes me realize I've grown and changed as a writer (and I hope that it reflects somewhat lol).
> 
> Hope you guys like it :)

 

There are many things Anne Shirley ought to do. Stalking Gilbert Blythe at the mall while he is with Ruby Gillis is not one of them. Sure, she doesn’t really consider it _stalking_. But she _is_ following him – _them_ – for some reason unknown to her. She hears the sound of them laughing – laughing at what? And why? Why is Ruby Gillis actually enjoying herself with Gil— _that annoying person_ , anyway?

But why was she doing this, anyway? Anne’s supposed to be buying a present for Diana and not wasting her time on this.

They haven’t noticed her yet, moving on from store to store, and generally having what appears to be a good time. She cannot really fathom how that is possible with him around. _That annoying person_ has his arm around Ruby, letting her snuggle despite the already thick layers they have on. They’ve been walking around all day, laughing, going into stores but not really buying _anything_ … it’s like they’re on a… date.

Right. A date.

Anne looks down at her chest to where her heart is. Somehow, for a split second there, it felt like someone sucker-punched the lights out of her heart.

What was that feeling?

The sounds of idle talk alert her to their presence. They’re close by but she doesn’t move. She couldn’t. The mysterious feeling keeps her rooted where she is, on a bench behind a huge plant. She lifts her eyes just as Gilbert turns to look.

Just like that, his eyes go from simply cheerful to madly worried. He opens his mouth to say something but Ruby beats him to it, almost as worried as he was.

“Anne? Is everything okay?” She drops the bags she’s holding, reaching out for Anne but the other girl stops her with a nervous laugh.

“Huh? Y-yeah! Everything is simply wonderful, though I do say it is a bit chilly, right?” Anne tries to smile but it feels like someone’s hands are on her cheeks, stretching the skin into place.

 _That annoying person_ ’s brow furrows. “You sure, Shirley? You’re crying.”

Crying? Crying?! That certainly gets her head straight. She sniffles and says, coldly, “Excuse me, Mr. Blythe! But I am _not_ crying, okay? Now if you’ll excuse—“

“Wait.” He stops her, and his warm eyes look into her sad ones. He can tell that something’s wrong but Anne is being too stubborn, too Anne, to let him know. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

She roughly yanks her arm out of his grip. “What is that to you, anyway?”

And she runs.

Gilbert turns to look at Ruby, who only has a smile on her face. “Why are you smiling? Shouldn’t we go after her?” He expected some sort of decent reply but Ruby only gives him a cheeky smile.

“Anne’s figuring things out,” she says, still grinning like an idiot. “Let her be for a while. And why are you so worried anyway?” She wiggles her eyebrows, trying to tease the answer she already knew.

He looks to where he last saw Anne’s red hair before she sharply turned a corner and disappeared.

_What is it to me, Anne Shirley? Well, I love you, idiot; that’s why I’m worried._

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on ogygianmentality@tumblr.com


End file.
